Teachers Can Kill
by fox-yana
Summary: Narutos gang is going to Hogwarts where haryy and the gang is going into their 5 year, but someone else is going with them. find out that and more.this is yaoi narusasu ext.
1. Chapter 1

Hello f-y here for my first ff. I hope you like it

Warnings: this is a yaoi don't like it don't read it. Also I made naruto's past kind of messed up.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or harry potter but the story line in this ff is all mine.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

ch.1 WHAT!!!

sasuke was in bed cuddling up with naruto when shizune came in. luckily both had their boxers on (their normal sleeping were) or else they would be embarrassed. even thought they were covered by a blanket. naruto all the way instill you could just see a few locks of sunkiss hair that reached went down to his shoulders now.

" morning sasuke, naruto. sorry to disturb you, but tsunade has a mission for you sasuke, and tsunade says 'hi' naruto." shizune said from the window sill she had just jumped into a moment ago. "she said to be their in 10 min. well I have to go get the others. o, sasuke can you get shikamaru and chouji for me. they never get up for me, and tsunade-sama always blames me for their laziness. and for some reason only you and fire fox can get them up." shizune asked

"fine I'll get them" sasuke answered while cuddling closer to naruto _'that's only because with us if they don't wake up we set their clothing on fire'_ sasuke thought remembering the time fire fox the anbu leader of group 1A the strongest anbu team, who's been in anbu for 11 years so about when naruto and sasuke were 6, (en:/ their 17 now) got tired of tiring to wake up shikamaru on a mission and would not get up and the many times fire fox had told him to go wake him and choji up and if they don't to do that.

"thanks sasuke, later naruto" with that suzuki took off.

sasuke just sighed and got up. while naruto just poked his head up from under the blankets watching him get ready. when sasuke was dressed and ready to go in the stander anbu gear with his raven mask in hand. he went over to naruto and gave him a loving kiss. "got to go love but I'll be back to get my equipment in a bit "sasuke said while nuzzling narutos neck.

"ok see you in a bit, and don't burn shika and chouji. their my friends." naruto said with puppy eyes that could rival akamaru when he was a puppy.

"I'll try not to but if they wont get up after 2 min than their burning" with that sasuke kissed naruto one more time and left to go get them

while walking through the streets where were mixed looks tortes him some were anger for his bedrail a few year ago. some duskiest for him because he loved naruto. very few just smiled at him like he was any other person. but the look he hated the most were the pity looks some people had forgiven him but they pity him for being in love with the kyuubi-vessel. in his mind he would like nothing better then to kill them.

what happened was about 2 years ago naruto had finally convinced sasuke to come home. the only reason he wasn't killed for betraying the village was because naruto bagged tsunade to let him come back, and tsunade thought of naruto like a son and gave in. when tsunade announced that sasuke would be aloud back with a 9 month probation half the village welcomed him back with open arms and the other half were a little hesitant. but the rookie nine neji's team and the sand sides where with the other half and did not accept him. not even ino or sakura liked him anymore. they didn't accept him back until he started to date naruto. 'cause over the years he was gone naruto smiled less and when he did smile you could see it was looked like it was strained.

about a year and 3 months ago he started to date naruto. he'd loves' naruto since before he left to oroshimaru, but he waited 9 months cause he wanted to be off probation before he asked him out. with all the disgusted looks towards them you'd think that gays would not be accepted in konaha when, in fact gays were widely accepted. they were just disgusted that anyone could love 'a monster like that' and their were also angry that if anyone would dare say or do anything to naruto with sasuke around they would be lucky to go home with just a black eye or broken nose.

about 3 months after he started to date naruto he was allowed into anbu and a month later he was the promoted to second in command in the strongest anbu team their were. the other rookie nine and nejis team were already on the team. but naruto wasn't in anbu, not because he wasn't strong enough (cause he was) it was because he was getting training from jiraiya to be the next hokage. he was one of the sannin 'hokage in consideration' but only for about a year before sasuke got back. the others were fire fox he'd been for about 7 years. and the last is sasuke he became sannin when he was promoted second in command.

hokage tower

sasuke, shika, and chouji were the last to get there and were surprised to see the whole team there. usually only 3 or 4 from the team went out at a time and only 1 time before had the whole team went on a mission, so having the whole team there means they were going on a very big mission.

they went to their places. fire fox infrount, sasuke a little to the left and back a step, the others in line behind him. like always fire fox stood with great poster in the average anbu attire. his strawberry blond hair reaching about the middle of his back and he was about 3 inches taller then naruto. his fox mask in place like always even in his sleep but he was usually the lookout. though even when he sleeped it seemed he was the most alert.

" good you're here." tsunade said when they walked in "ok the mission is a little complicated I'm just going to give you the basics of the mission then fire fox will tell you what you need to know. its about a year long mission. the mission is to guard a 'haguwatsu'"

"its Hogwarts hokage-sama." fire fox corrected tsunade

"so your going to be guarding Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry. fire fox will explain later." tsubasa said when she saw the looks." from a person named 'vodorumarute'"

"voldemort hokage-sama"

twitching tsubasa said "ok voldemort whatever! so your guarding Hogwarts from voldemort whose targeting a boy 'harui potoru'-"

"Harry potter hokage-sama"

"AAAAAAAA! I FUCKING HATE ENGLISH!"

at that point sasuke who was standing closes to fire fox could have sworn he heard him snickering

"as I was saying your to protect Hogwarts but pay close attention to this Harry potter person-"

"what did he do that makes this Harry potter person so important?" sakura interrupted

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

at that point sasuke did not think he heard him laugh he know it cause you could see his shoulders shaking in an attempt not to laugh out loud. almost everyone else trying not to laugh out loud to.

"look im just giving you the brief detail of the mission, fire fox is going to explain the rest cause I know a little about the place but fire fox goes there almost every year. now watch the kid more then the others but we don't want to seem where they're only for him. the other kids might get mad at him or somthing. now your employer Dumbledore also asked for a teacher to teach the kids how to defend themselves in case they loose their wands. so two of you will be teaching a self defense version of defense against the dark arts. fire fox, you and sasuke will be the teachers and you know what that means."

" why is fire fox-sama and sasuke-san going to be teachers and what do you mean 'you know what that means'?" choji asked

" I think she's having fire fox a teacher because he knows more about the place but I don't know why sasuke is the other. as to 'you know what that means' I think that means that because has going to be a teacher he will have to reveal his identity. but if we don't want them to know were paying special attention to Harry potter then I don't think you want us act like we know each other so then who will lead the guards? so troublesome" shikamaru asked in a lazy tone

" yes that is right fire fox is the best for the job and you'll understand sasuke in a bit. your also right about fire fox having to reveal his identity. so fire fox if you may?"

at that point sasuke noticed that fire fox seamed to be shaking _'but why he's had to face 20 rogue nin by himself once. how can he be afraid of revealing his identity ?'_

at that point everyone seem to notice he wasn't going to remove his mask or say who he was.

sighing tsunade said " you can either tell them yourself or I can say embarrassing stuff until they figure it out. and you know I got some embarrassing stuff ." then mumbling to herself so quite sasuke had to strain to hear her " told you not to bring your problems to me."

"*_sigh_* fine tsu-bachan " doing a few hand signs there was a poof of smoke when it cleared where fire fox stood there was a person in anbu clothing about 3 inches shorter with blond hair that only reached his shoulders.

"n na-naruto?" sasuke asked unsure

fire fox took his mask off looking at the floor with a scared/sad look on his face not giving anyone eye contact." hey sasuke."

thanks for reading!


	2. 2 who's the leader?

Hello f-y here for my first ff. I hope you like it

**Warnings: **this is a yaoi don't like it don't read it. Also I made naruto's past kind of messed up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto or harry potter but the story line in this ff is all mine.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

chapter 2 whose the leader?

recap

"*_sigh_* fine tsu-bachan " doing a few hand signs there was a poof of smoke when it cleared where fire fox stood there was a person in anbu clothing about 3 inches shorter with blond hair that only reached his shoulders.

"n na-naruto?" sasuke asked unsure

fire fox took his mask off looking at the floor with a scared/sad look on his face not giving anyone eye contact." hey sasuke."

////////////////////////////////////////////

at that instance sasuke had mixed emotions, confused, angry, betrayed, sad, but also glad which confused him even more. he just put it off as glad he would not have to be away from him for about a year.

" WAIT! how can naruto be fire fox? fire fox has been anbu since we were 6 that'd mean has been in anbu even before we went to the academy!!!" kiba shouted.

" yea naruto been in anbu since he was 6" tsunade said calmly looking at naruto with worry

"naruto why didn't you tell us!" sakura yelled." so all this time you've been lying to us?"

at that point sasuke noticed that naruto was looking like he wanted nothing better then to run away and cry." hey back off him!! this has to be extremely uncomfortable for him showing us his identity!! it was only 7 months ago he finely moved in! hell, he only told me what the villagers do to him a month ago!!!" screamed sasuke standing by naruto. pulling him closer to him in a loving manner " yes im upset he didn't tell me but he probably has a good reason"

"yes he does. that is anther thing you'll be taking about later. now as for the leader of the guards team. we need someone who can communicate with out it looking suspicious. so your going to meet someone who's always been there on your missions yet has not. naruto can you get her." tsubasa said

"wait, what do you mean? it cant be kyuubi cause you said 'her' so how can it be?" kiba asked. kiba know about kyuubi along with every one in the rookie 9 and gai team cause a few years ago naruto told them about kyuubi (en/ the story will come up later)

"hey why cant kyuubi be a girl?" hinata asked sounded angry

"yea" sakura, ino, tenten, yelled also.

" its kyuubi, it cant be a girl" kiba said as if that would be obvious.

"well why ca-" the girls started to say but tsunade interrupted

"enough! you'll find out soon enough. naruto summon her."

"sure" naruto moved away from sasuke and in to a more open space. then it looked like naruto fell asleep with his eyes open before kyuubi red chakra started to go around him. suddenly it was to bright to be able to keep looking in that direction and every one had to turn away. when they looked back their was a girl around 18 standing there next to naruto.

she had on a black skirt that went midthigh. it had a red pled strip of fabric that went from the back to the front on both sides that have a enough fabric so it was almost touching the bottom of the skirt. her shirt was a corset that was black and red with lace up the front. She had combat boots on that had straps crises-crossing up. on her right arm she had on a black glove that only touched her middle finger and thumb at the bace of those fingers, and it reached up to about 4 inches before her elbow. it also looked like their was a tattoo under it of what could not be seen. on her other arm she had an assortment of bands and on her shoulder was a fox print on fire. she had what looked like a dog collar on too. she had blood red hair in two ponytails ,like naruto's sexy-no-jutsu, that was black at the tips. the most noticeable thing as she had 2 red fox ears on her head. she also had nine red, the only word everyone could come up with was, 'puffy' fox tails behind her

" and who the hell says I cant be a girl!!" hollered kyuubi at kiba.

kiba just looked shocked "how...how did you know what I said?"

" I can hear what naruto hears." she said in a tone as if that should be obvious, clearly mocking kiba "good to see you again sasuke-kun, na-Chan, ji-kun, ba-chan." kyuubi said smiling to each in turn

"you too yu-chan." hinata said happily

"good you see you too kyuubi-san" neji said nodding his head a little

"hn" came sasukes reply as he once again pulled naruto close.

"how do you know them?" ino asked

"that's another thing we will be talking about later ino." kyuubi said. everyone who didn't know kyuubi looked like they saw a ghost

"h-how did you know my name?"ino asked

"I just told you ..hears." kyuubi said starting to get anoided

"im guessing that means you heard that you will be the leader of the guard team bi-chan" tsunade asked

" HEY!! only two people can call me bi-chan! your NOT one of them!" screamed kyuubi going towords tsunade with a fist raised

" bi-chan!! calm down. ba-chan you know only me and you-know-who can call her that." naruto said running from sasuke's arms to infront of kyuubi trying to stop her from killing her.

" i know. i know.i was just playing yu-chan" tsunade said with a smile on her face.

" fine i'll let you off this time. but do it again and to-kun will be taking your place faster then you can say 'help'" kyuubi said with a smug smile on her face. " and yes i heard you. i already have a plan on how to protect hogwarts"

" thought you would. so what is it?" tsubasa asked

" ok im splitting them into two teams, night team, day team. lee, shikamaru, choji, na-chan, and ji-kun is in day team. sakura, kiba, shino, ino, and tenten is in night team. day team is out from 7am to 7pm, night 7pm to 7am. we'll talk more about it later right now I think we should relocate to naruto and sasukes home for now. ok with you ba-chan?" kyuubi explained

"fine I have other stuff to do. come back and tell me when your leaving later naruto." tsubasa said

with that all of them transported over to the sasuke and naruto's living room.

" get comfortable. I think naruto has a lot to explain" sasuke said sitting on one of the couches, one leg up on the couch, then pulled naruto into his lap.

"he's right. ok where to start?" naruto asked looking very nervous.

"well how about how kyuubi is here?!!" sakura yelled

"how about how your fire fox?!!" ino screamed

"or how about how you've been in anbu yet you were in the academy?" hollered kiba

"how about how hinata, sasuke and neji know so much about kyuubi?" choji said eating some chips

"shut up!! naruto start from the beginning. that might be the easiest "kyuubi said from an arm chair next to the couch next to naruto.

"sure." taking a beep breath he began " since bi-chan was sealed into my body an hour after I was born I could talk to kyuubi and she could see threw my eyes if I allowed, same with hearing, but at that age I didn't know how to prevent her. so when the villagers were debating where to kill me right there and then, bi-chan know that my life would be hell. so she decided to help me be strong to protect myself"

"what? why would kyuubi do that I mean she attracted are village?" tenten asked politely

" yes, it would make more since if you know why I attacked. well I was visiting my friend, kana, who'd just had kits and while their were playing in front of the den me and kana were talking. all of a sudden we heard them yelping but when we got out of their they were gone so we went after them following the scent but we couldn't go to fast cause it had only been about 5 hours after kana had her kits and was still weak so it was about night fall when we reached konaha. I was to make a distraction while she shook inside got her kits out so I went into my normal form and started ripping up trees while she went in and got them out. I wasn't my felt that they didn't notices that you touch my body in its normal form you burst into flames they just crept coming. but your hokage at the time know that I would not attack with out a reason so instead of killing me, which he was strong enough to do he just sealed me in to his son."

"WHAT!!! NARUTOS THE YOKAMATO SON" everyone yelled exped for hinata, neji how already know.(sasukes didn't know)

"yes he is. now you know so naruto go ahead" kyuubi said.

"so like I was saying kyuubi since I can rember has been train me. at the age of one I could run and know stuff 5 years-olds know. I also know that if any of the villagers found out they'd proably try to kill me so only a few people know, the third know and he had an anbu, how was smart enough to understand that i wasnt bi-chan teach me along with kyuubi and also wach over me so the villagers dont try to do stuff to me. when i was two i could throw a kenta with nearly perfict aim, run with 10 pond wates, and know stuff that a first year academy student know. that year hinata join us in training." at that point naruto rasied a hand singling not to interruped cause a few looked like they would

"hinata knows that i have bi inside of me because the third know people with the byukugon could see bi's chikura in side me so she was aloud to know so if we ever met she would know not to say anything. thow she didnt grow as strong as me as fast she was still peity strong when we started at the academy. we grow friendes quick and she would alwas help. when we went into the academy we made a plan that she would pretend to like me and hopefuly that would git some villagers to live me alone it did a little. neji only found out about me befor the chunin exam cause we though that i would not encounter him till later since he was a year older."

at this point everyone was looking at the cousens. hinata just sat there smiling.

"ok where was i ...aaa at three i know know academy grad. stuff, throw kenna and shirekin with prisice aim and could run at a good speed with 100 pond wates that year was also the first year i started to go to the place, we are going to, over the week of my birthday. at the age of four i know lots of bacie juutsu and a few modriet. the next year i could do modrit juutsu and a few high level jutsu, also at that piont i could run with 300 pond wates. the next year i was aloud into anbu as long as i keepted a hengi on. i also got into the anbu team my teacher was in." at that point kyuubi looked sad but only sasuke and naruto saw.

" naruto how was that anbu?" sasuke asked the boy in his arms.

at the qustion naruto seemed to tence.

"naruto how was it?" sasuke asked again

"itachi" naruto said quitly but every one heard.


	3. WAIT, WHAT!

Hello f-y here for my first ff. I hope you like it

**Warnings: **this is a yaoi don't like it don't read it. Also I made naruto's past kind of messed up. And other stuff so no saying that doesn't happen in the anime or manga cause I already know what really happens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto or Harry potter but the story line in this ff is all mine.

**- **I'm ssssooo sorry I haven't posted lately been busy with work and school lately 2 huge projects in history then a test in history, then 2 math test!!! Lost of chemistry, Japanese and English assignments. I'll post another one about Wednesday if I have time to make it up to my fans

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ch. 3 WAIT, WHAT!!!

recap

" naruto how was that anbu?" Sasuke asked the boy in his arms.

at the question naruto seamed to tense.

"naruto how was it?" Sasuke asked again

"itachi" naruto said quietly but every one heard.

/////////////////////

start

"WHAT" everyone except hinata, naruto and kyuubi yelled.

"wait you were the one that survived when he went insane and killed the clan and his anbu team?" Sasuke said looking at naruto in shock

"he didn't go insane" kyuubi said

"he killed are clan and his anbu team only for power" Sasuke yelled at kyuubi

"ok let me ask you this he said it was to test his strength right? well then why would he kill people in your clan how didn't even make it into anbu? I mean he killed them after killing his anbu team why kill people weaker then that?" kyuubi asked smugly.

Sasuke was going to say something but stopped and thought about what she said and could not come up with an answer

"i..i dont know. but then why did he kill them?" Sasuke asked confused

" it was to save you and to-kun from being killed otou-to." said a voice from the window

everyone excepted naruto hinata and kyuubi and Sasuke, how couldn't cause naruto was on him, jumped up in a fighting stance towards the intruder

"sit down." naruto said in a commanding voice that left no room to argue so they sat back down a little bit hesitantly.

"thank you to-kun. like I was saying it was to save you and naruto."

"how was killing them saving us!" Sasuke yelled

" tachi-kun why dont you tell him the story. its about time" kyuubi said looking at him

"fine, Sasuke I'm sure to-kun told you what the villagers what they did to him right?" itachi asked from the window sill he was sitting on

"yes he told me"

"well I'm guessing he only told you stuff that happen in the 120 and up." itachi said looking at naruto

" what do you mean 120 and up" ino asked

" yes I haven't told him above their. ino what that means is in a list of the worst thing that has happen to me meaning the stuff I told Sasuke about me isn't even been in the top 100." naruto said looking sad

"what! that hasn't even been in the top 100!?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"yep. and in the top 100, 89 of them have at least 1 or all uchiha in the attack . in are clan their where 2 things they would not except in are clan." itachi said

"what are the things they didn't except?" neji asked

"Sasuke 2 days before I killed the clan what did you tell mom when she was with the man how called himself our 'father' in the main part of the uchiha compound?"

Sasuke looked confused but answered "I think told mom I really liked my new friend"

"close, you told her and 'it' that you thought you were in love with your new friend naruto" itachi said.

" so why would that matter?" Sasuke asked still confused

"what did I tell you earlier about naruto's top 100?"

"you said that naruto haven't even told me in the top 120 and in the top 100, 89 were-"at that point everyone got it and Sasuke looked at itachi like he didn't have a head.

"yep one of the things was no one could like anything about demons especially to-kun. the other was they did not excepted gays, even if the rest of the village did and there is a jutsu that lets guys get pregnant." itachi said "so when you said that they were anger. they already though you were holding me back too. so they planed to kidnap naruto, that night I killed them, and kill him slow and painfully in frount of you then kill you slow too."

" makes sence but then why kill your anbu team I mean if one actually stop and though about it they might figure it out so why" tenten asked

" cause I'm ashamed to say that my anbu team has done something in to-kuns top 10, and lots in the top 120." at that itachi looked a little paler as did hinata and kyuubi looked pissed wile naruto just looked away from the group.

seeing the looks Sasuke wondered how bad the top 10 were and if he only heard up to 120 and it was that bad then this had to be even worse.

" how bad is his top thing that happen to naruto?" sakura asked

Sasuke saw that hinata looked like she was going to puck.

" lets just say I've won a lot of money saying I could show even show the toughest person something and make them puck. I start by just deciding it and they usually puck before I'm half done and I always keep one detail to the end and if they last that far the picture gets them" itachi said before Sasuke interrupted him

"picture why do you have a picture?"

itachi sighed " hinata and I were the ones to find him and-"at that point hinata jumped up and ran to the bathroom were they could her plucking

"hinata!" almost all yelled, suppressed she was plucking

" don't worry she is probably just remerging what it looks like. hell I start to gag just thinking about it. but back to the story, cause it was a crime seen I had to take pictures as evidence." at that point itachi left to join hinata in empting his stomach onto a different bathroom in the house.

every one could only think that it most be bad if even itachi was vomiting just remerging it.

"sorry about that. its just every time I rember that I puck, itachi can sometimes hold it but if he sees the picture he pucks. if you see the picture you'll understand." hinata said coming back with itachi close behind her.

" I have yet to see someone able to hold their food after seeing it. hell even oroshimaru was upchucking when I showed it to him in akasuki. hell I think one of the reasons he left was cause id put a copy of the pictures somewhere he would see it just for kicks." itachi said laughing at the memory.

"great to know your getting money and fun at my past" naruto said rolling his eyes

"gomen naruto, back to the point you dont want to see it. the leader of akasuki banned it after oroshimaru left. he even has some members to come and keep watch over him so if anyone try's to do that again they can stop them. but even though he dose that some times people attack him when we're not looking." itachi said sighing.

"what why would akasuki even care? I mean their all S class missing nin and why would the leader even care?" ino asked.

"hee.. well umm.. akasuki umm the leader aaa..well how do you explain." naruto tried to explain.

" akasuki is full of people like me people how were ether were framed or had to do that to keep them self's or others alive. well except the leader and oroshimaru, he was only their so we could spy on him and kill him but before we could he ran away."

"why did the leader join or make akasuki and make them do stuff that makes them look like their evil if their innocent? what about garra he was killed and if it wasn't for naruto and kakashi he would be dead." lee asked.

"because if I had the group do that I would not be able to do my research and send them to get stuff I need for research. and what happed to gaara was an accident we meant to extract the ichibi then send garra on his way. but I had a miss calculated and it back fired but we had a back up plan if that happen that's how naruto know of that person" said a voice from the shadows

"daddy!!" naruto yelled and ran to the figure giving him a hug

"leader" itachi said bowing

" daddy?! your dads the leader of akasuki?!" everyone except kyuubi and itachi.

"wait didn't you say that the forth hokage was your father?" hinata asked

" hee hee yea.. Aaa guys this is my dad the leader of akasuki and the yondaime hokage"

At that point everyone looked at naruto had 2 heads while naruto just scratched his head nervously and the yondaime just smiled.

" sooo your the guy whose banging my son, right " minato said smiling at Sasuke innocently.

" DDDAAAADD!!!!" screamed naruto red in the face in embarrassment , while Sasuke just looked mortified.

"HAHAHAHA" at this point kyuubi had falling off the arm of the chair that Itachi had just sat on.

" can you breath bi-chan?" asked itachi. At this everyone but naruto hinata and minato snapped their gaze to the demon thinking about what happened in the hokage office, but unlike in the office the kyuubi just smiled and sat back on the armrest.

Everyone how wasn't from the old group had the same idea but it was shikamaru that actually voiced it.

" so this is the other person you allow to say your name? troublesome"

" yep-EK" squeaked kyuubi when itachi pulled her into his lap. She then preceded to lightly smack him on the head before turning back to the group to finish what she was saying " like I was saying yep because he's my boyfriend"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello f-y here for my first ff. I hope you like it

**Warnings: **this is a yaoi don't like it don't read it. Also I made naruto's past kind of messed up. And other stuff so no saying that doesn't happen in the anime or manga cause I already know what really happens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto or Harry potter but the story line in this ff is all mine.

- hey thinks to those that reviewed!!!! Its really nice to get feedback and I'll always try to update whenever I can. If it takes some time that useully means that I got to much homework to even sleep. Also sorry about my spelling *bowing* I'm not the best speller but I try.

"**Hi" **- Japanese

"Hi"- English

'hi'- thought

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ch. 4 THE PLAN!!!!

recap

" so this is the other person you allow to say your name? troublesome"

" yep-EK" squeaked kyuubi when itachi pulled her into his lap. She then preceded to lightly smack him on the head before turning back to the group to finish what she was saying " like I was saying yep because he's my boyfriend"

/////////////////////

start

Silence.. Everyone but the one that know looked at the couple like they were saying the sky was pink and sparkly.

"Hee hee ha haa HAAAA HAAA" laugh naruto from the floor where he landed after falling off of Sasuke. Itachi had his head in kyuubi's hair so no one would die of a heart attack from seeing him smile. After a while everyone calmed down enough to talk.

When everyone looked like they could go on minato was the one to speak

" OK enough wasting time you need to tell them the mission and I need to get back to making fun of Michael jac- err I mean oroshimaru"

"oo I almost forgot. ok well the plan is…"

////////// time skip sep. 1/////

It just wasn't his day plan and simple. After waking up at 6 in the morning to get all his things ready to go after not doing it the night before like Hermione said to he was the last in the shower so it was cold. Then barley getting breakfast before get hurried out the door with Sirius coming along in dog form. Then almost missing the train. NOW they count find a compartment. Aaa the headache he had was horrible enough.

Fanny they found one that only had 2 guys in it that he never seen before.

" aa excuse me but can we sit here everywhere else is full" Hermione asked

" of course you can" smiled the blond one that had scar like whiskers on his face with a hint of and Asian accent in his speech, while the just kept looking out the window.

After putting their stuff up on the racks the golden trio sat a crossed the 2 hansom men

" so I've never seen you around are you new transfer students?" asked Hermione trying to be polite.

"hmmm I don't think I'm going to tell you it'll ruin the surprise!" the golden haired one replied with a grin that looked like it was touching his ears.

(end Harry pov)

" **baka what are they saying"** asked Sasuke

"**aa I still love the fact that you cant speak or talk English to well." **at that naruto started laughing confusing the 3 fifth years. "Just** the usual who are we and why."**

"**unn what ever can I have that thing that plays music"**

" **you mean the ipod, sure."** at that naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a black Ipod that had the uchiha fan and naruto's new swirl design (its nine tails in a swirl)

"what's that?" asked Ron.

Hermione just rolled her eyes " it's called an ipod Ron it plays music. Witch I should tell you it wont work at Hogwarts" Hermione said to the raven and blonde thinking they didn't know

" hnnn? oo I know that's why its charmed to work with magic. Also I can hold like 10 times what the muggle version dose and I don't need the attachment to the speakers to allow more the like 2 people to hear!!!!" naruto said exactly describing his bipod.

" but that's illegal you cant charm muggle objects!" exclaimed Hermione

" that's true for England but in japan you can buy a lot of charmed muggle things. I mean we barely use fire calling any more now that we have cell phones. Also the government cant do any thing about it it's a product from japan and they have no jurisdiction over that, and I didn't charm it. besides the fact a LOT of are stuff are charmed muggle objects. " explanded naruto handing the Ipod to Sasuke

"oo well I guess that alright then aaa oo I forgot to ask your names" said Hermione

" well I'm naruto and that's Sasuke we'll be staying the year" naruto said as Sasuke was lessoning to music.

" wouldn't you miss your girlfriends being away so long" asked Ron thinking you couldn't be that good looking and not have a girlfriend.

" well truth be told we'd rather be home with are love then here." naruto said knowing they wouldn't get the innuendo. Sasuke just smirked knowing just enough English to get what they were saying.(he's still lessoning to music just has the volume low)

Just then the door open and there stood malfoy and his crew.

" so potter finding more losers to hang out with" sneered malfoy.

Before the golden trio could saying anything though naruto spoke up.

" you know you sound kind of like some one I use to know. He had a gouge against me for a really stupid reason. If I rember correctly it was cause I didn't bend over backwards for him like other people. Then he did something really stupid just because he couldn't let his pride get hurt. Poor basted went to go follow a creepy snake pedophile. that's something I find funny both where I come from and here has creepy snake pedophile. O well lets just say he came to regret his pride" naruto said while looking kind of sad at the last part while inside he was laughing at the blond kids suddenly pale face

At that malfoy and his crew left slamming the door shut

" hhheee hee stab in the prides just what he needs" naruto said smiling

"was what you said true? What happened to the guy? Why did you say that to malfoy? What d-" Hermione started

"aa slow down. I cant keep up." naruto said smiling

" oo I'm sorry"

"that's ok. Lets see it kind of is true, that's for a different time, and because he needs for that stick to be remover before he dose something he regrets" naruto said.

After that the trip was mostly uneventful. Naruto let Ron listen to some of their music. before Sasuke took it back.

/////////at station///////

"so are you coming with us in the carriages or the boats" Harry asked

" carriages defiantly" said naruto

" well their over here and -" at that point Harry saw them.

The big black horse like thing polling the carriages.

" Harry are you alright" Ron asked

"what are those things polling the carriage"

"what things"

" don't you see the things polling the carriages Ron"

" no I-"

" aaa did my babies miss me oo your a cutely yes you are" naruto said petting and kissing the horses on the nose while Sasuke just pet them

" what are you guys doing" asked Hermione

" oo you haven't seen death yet have you. It looks like Harry has though" said naruto looking at the trio

" what are you talking about" asked Ron

" the thestral's. you cant see them unless you've seen death." naruto said

" so that means you've seen someone die. Who?" asked Hermione

" plenty of people, killed some myself too. Where I come from its normal" naruto said surging

"But but that's" Hermione tried to say.

"don't worry you'll find out more later" naruto said

At that they all got into the carriage with and uncomfortable silence handing between them. Just as they were getting off the carriage, Harry turned to ask naruto something only to find both naruto and Sasuke gone.


End file.
